The present invention relates generally to a specialized type of wrench, and more particularly, to a wrench which is very easy to operate, thereby faciliating its use in small, hard to reach areas.
There are many types of wrenches which are well known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 415,923 to Painter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,175 to Viets, U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,725 to Gewirc et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,641 to Morrow. However, these wrenches suffer from a number of difficulties such as, for example, they are complicated in structure, expensive to manufacture, and, in many cases, are difficult to operate in that several different operational steps are required to apply pressure, retain pressure and release the pressure from the object to which the wrench is being applied.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wrench in which the wrench jaws are maintained in an initial open position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wrench which has jaws which are spring biased in an ope position and which are rotatably disposed to close on each other along an eccentric surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved wrench which exerts a high degree of force with a reduced amount of exertion by the user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved wrench which automatically increases its grasping power as the wrench is operated.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
The present invention provides an improved wrench which is inexpensive and simple to manufacture, easy to operate and contains the added feature of reactively increasing its tightening or grasping power as the wrench is applied to an object.